It Happens to Everyone
by Kristen3
Summary: When David stays after school to help tutor other kids, he gets a chance to help a kid in a totally different way than he expected. Post-series one-shot.


**Author's Note: **Many, Many thanks to Billie (LoisandClarkSuperFan) for allowing me to use what I'm sure was a rather unpleasant experience as the basis for this story. It was just one of those things that wouldn't go away. I know it's not romantic at all, but I just felt I had to share it! And, I'm sure this is open for a sequel, so...yeah. Just saying!

David always enjoyed days when he got to do this. Sure, it meant staying after school, but he didn't mind helping some of the other kids in his class. He had always been advanced for his age. It wasn't like he wanted to be at school ALL the time, though. As he walked down the hall toward the principal's office, he prayed his mom would be here soon.

But when he reached the bench where he usually waited for his ride, he noticed there was already someone there. It was a kid David barely recognized. His third-grade class didn't spend too much time with the younger kids, but he knew this boy was in one of the kindergarten classes. The kid sat there, curled up in a ball, and looking very nervous. David sat down next to him. "Hey, what's up?" He figured if he spoke first, maybe this kid would relax a little.

The kid turned to David. "I missed my bus. I wanna go home!"

"Well, did you go in there, and tell her you need a ride home?" David pointed the window behind them, where the principal's secretary sat.

The boy nodded. "She said nobody's home." He seemed to be near tears.

David took a deep breath and tried to think of what his father would say in a situation like this. "I'm sure someone will get you home soon. Maybe when my mom gets here, she can give you a ride, if it's OK with her." Again he pointed to where the secretary sat.

The little boy said nothing for a moment. Then he spoke in a very small voice. "I wanna go home 'cause I don't feel good."

_Uh-oh_, David thought. He knew where this was likely heading. But he did his best to remain calm. "What's your name?"

The boy took a few deep breaths before answering. "Joey," he said hesitantly.

"OK, Joey. Come with me." He reached over and took his hand. He knew he needed to act fast and get this kid to the nurse, or at least a bathroom, before things got bad. But then he realized it probably wasn't a good idea to take Joey anywhere without letting an adult know. "On second thought, wait here a sec."

Joey complied, but he looked even sicker. When David was little, he used to have a weak stomach. His mom said it came from his dad. So he knew all too well what poor Joey was feeling. Quickly, he poked his head into the principal's office. "Um, Joey needs to go to the bathroom, so I'm going to walk with him, OK?"

The secretary seemed to be too busy with paperwork to even notice him. She nodded at him, and David took that as a yes. Then he took David by the hand, and this time, he didn't walk. He nearly pulled Joey down the hall, in search of the nearest bathroom.

Joey couldn't run this fast. And it certainly wasn't helping his tummy. "Um..." he said, hoping to get David's attention. But it was too late. Just as the reached the door to the boys' room, it happened. He got sick.

For a moment, David was too stunned to do anything. But he could handle this. He remembered seeing a custodian earlier, and he managed to find him. Once the mess was taken care of, David realized that Joey had started to cry. Not really sobbing, but there were definitely tears coming out. He bent down, even though he wasn't that much taller. "It's OK. I used to get sick like this all the time. My dad said kids used to laugh at him when it happened to him. But now my dad's a grown-up who helps other people all the time. And this really isn't a big deal anymore."

Joey didn't know what to say. But this bigger kid seemed smart, and that made him feel a little better.

Suddenly, David remembered something his dad had said the other day: "No matter how big a problem is, it always seems easier if you can laugh at something." So maybe David should try making a joke. "Hey, with the food they serve in the cafeteria, I'm surprised more kids don't do this!"

Joey couldn't help himself. He giggled.

David was beyond grateful that his dad's advice had worked. He decided to take Joey back to the principal's office now. When they walked back down the hall, David was surprised to see his mother come running into the building, frantic.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. Your grandfather _refused_ to do his bloody exercises, and then -" Daphne stopped short when she saw her son holding hands with a little boy. "Who's this?"

David shrugged. "This is Joey. He missed his bus, so I was just helping him out a little."

"Oh, that's nice of you." Daphne felt a rush of pride. She looked at Joey, and instantly, she recalled David's younger years. But she tried to act as if it were no big deal. "Let's get going, David. I'm sure your father's going to be anxious to hear all about your day!"

But David froze. He didn't like the idea of leaving this poor kid here alone. He looked uncertainly toward the principal's office. Just then, the secretary emerged. "Joey, we finally got in touch with your mom. She's on her way here now."

A moment later, Joey's mom showed up. She ran toward her son, and she was just about to hug him when she stopped. "What happened to you?!"

"I got sick. But I'm OK now, 'cause this happens to everybody. Right?" He looked over at David.

"Yup," David replied, grinning. "Even my dad." He gave Joey a thumbs-up.

Joey's mom still wasn't sure what to make of all this. But if her son was smiling, it couldn't be too bad. "Come on, let's get you home so you can rest."

David and Daphne watched as the other mother and son left. Daphne turned to her son. "Your dad would be really proud. And so am I."

Not knowing what else to say, David merely looked at the ground, blushing as his mom kissed his cheek. But then a thought occurred to him. "Does this mean I can have a raise in my allowance?"

Daphne couldn't resist smiling. No matter how much like his father he was, there was still a bit of the Moon boys in him. "We can talk about that."

David grinned. Maybe this "helping others" thing was worth it.

**The End**


End file.
